Unforseen Love
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Christi Granger both have a secret. They're a couple. But Christi really isn't who she thinks she is! Life is complicated for the two! This story is AU! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the Great Hall the Granger twins smile and wave at all their friends. The school was buzzing with the news of the Triwizard Tournament being held there. Hermione, who was the oldest by a few minutes, goes over Ron and Harry who somehow got into the contest being under seventeen. The Ministry of Magic and The Department of Magical Games and Sports requested that as the 422nd Quidditch World Cup was attacked after Ireland defeated Bulgaria and Death Eaters attacked the wizarding camp-site. The youngest Christi, smiles over at Draco Malfoy who she had been highly secretly dating not wanting Hermione or anyone at Hogwarts to know what's so ever. He smiles back and gives her a nod.

She heads over to the Gryffindor table with the others and smiles.

"So are you nervous Harry?" Christi asks.

"Highly."

"Don't worry you'll do fine, trust me." Christi smiles just as something hits her in the back of her head.

She snorts and turns then looks and sees Draco laughing and rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

He motions with his head smirking at her and she nods.

"Uh what is with Malfoy and you nodding at each other?" muses Ron.

"I was not. I was nodding at someone else!" she says rolling her eyes at Ron then adds, "Excuse me."

She got up and walked out of the Great Hall and heads over to The Room of Requirement. That was the usual place she and Draco met up while they were at Hogwarts. Over the vacation they wrote to each other and made plans to meet up somewhere.

A few minutes later Draco snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

She giggles and turns.

"Hey I missed you." She smiles.

"I missed you too." He said softly and gently pushes her softly against the wall pinning her to it.

She giggles and leans up and kisses him as he's taller than her. He moves his chastise kisses form her lips to her jaw line, neck and collarbone as he gently nipped and sucked.

"No marks." She says softly.

"Wouldn't think of it." He said.

She giggles as he works his way down to just above her bust.

"Malfoy…s-s-s-s-stop!" she manages to stutter out.

Draco pulls back and he has a sly grin on.

"I'm not ready yet. Besides we're only fourteen and what about me being a mudblood?"

Draco bit his tongue. He had promised not to say a word. Dumbledore had made him promise the moment he found out that he wouldn't tell. She had to figure it out for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so this is my first Harry Potter story please be nice! I wanna thank Angel N Darkness for telling me that it's fine as I haven't read the books or seen the 6th or 7th part 1 movies yet! i will watch them OnDemand the next chance i get!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Champions were prepping to get ready for the first task which was to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon. Hermione had just come seeing Harry in the Champions tent.

"How's Harry?"

"A bloody mess!"

"Poor Harry." Ron says.

They look at one of the Champion's; Viktor Krum was the third one out onto the field.

"Ohh 'Minoe! Your boyfriend is third!" Christi teases her twin.

"Shut up!" she says going bright red.

"OH MY GOD! I WAS RIGHT! OH MY GOD!" she laughs.

They watch as Viktor uses a curse to blind the dragon he retrieved from the bag before the task began. He grabs his golden egg and gets off the field.

Finally emerges and everyone for Gryffindor cheer wildly.

"GO HARRY!" Christi and Hermione yell together nearly deafening Ron as he was standing in between them.

"Ouch! Thank you for nearly deafening me!" he says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Christi said watching as Harry throws out every trick in the book he knew to defeat this dragon.

All of the sudden out of nowhere Harry's Firebolt Broomstick came flying over to him and jumped on and he flew over to his and grabbed it but the dragon got upset over that and started to fly after Harry.

"Come on Harry!" the Granger twins yell.

Ron groans and switches places with Christi so if he was going to deaf it would only be in one ear.

Harry and the dragon disappeared from sight making everyone look around.

"Where the bloody hell did he go!"

"No idea."

A few tense moments later Harry comes back and holds the egg up and everyone cheers.

After the first competition was complete everyone heads back inside the castle. The Champions go and get cleaned up while the rest go on about their day.

"I'm going to the library." Christi said heading over to library.

"Hey wait up!" Hermione yells running at catch up to her.

"Studying as well?"

"Yup, what about you."

"Yea. I wanna know more about that egg. It had me curious and Harry only has until February 24th to figure it out so why not help him out. There's nothing in the rules about that." She smirks.

"If you just applied yourself like you are now you'd have better grades and you'd be able to be a Perfect or Head Girl one day." Hermione said rolling her eyes as the past Malfoy and his friends.

"Oh look it's the Granger twins. I thought I smelt mudblood's around here." He said internally flinching. He didn't mean to say the last comment it just came out like…like…like word barf! He couldn't stop it from coming out. He never in his time dating Christi ever called her mudblood to her face or behind her back. He couldn't do it not after the information he found out shortly after they started dating and was bound to keep it a secret as well.

"Well we may be mudblood's but we're proud!" Hermione said.

"Whatever." He said as they walked off.

As they walked off her knew he was going to get an ear bashing from Christi later. She had made him promise to start being nicer to Hermione as they were sisters.

Arriving in the library Christi goes in search of the book or books she just might need while Hermione goes her own way.

After finding a few books on the history of the tournament she checks the books out then back out the way she came passing Draco and his friends.

After passing him Draco follows her until there was no one else around them then he grabs her elbow.

"Wait."

"Not right now Malfoy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It's force of habit but I'm working on it." He said.

She sighs and stops and turns.

"Alright, I believe you. It's fine. I mean I've been called that before but it just hurt hearing it come from you."

"I know and I feel like an ass and I'm sorry." He said cupping the side of her face gently.

She smiles and leans into his touch.

He smirks and kisses her softly then they hear a soft gasp behind them.

Christi whips around almost dropping her books and sees Ginny Weasley standing there.

"Ginny!" Christi says as she adjusts the books in her arms so that she doesn't drop them.

"YOU AND DRACO! BLOODY HELL!" she says.

"Yes, Ginny please I am begging you keep this to yourself. Please. I really need to keep this yourself."

"Yes, if this gets out I know who blabbed!" Draco said making Christi turn and glare at him.

"You're already in the dog house do you want to get further in there?"

"No."

"Then let me handle this." She said the turned back to Ginny.

"Ginny please I really need you to keep this to yourself. Please." Christi begs.

She sighs and nods.

"Alright."

"Thank you." She smiles then adds, "Now off to class." She said.

Ginny nods and scampers off.

"You handled that well and you're good with kids." He said.

"Thanks. You should go before we get caught again and this time I'm unable to talk us out of it." She says.

"Okay."

"I love you." She said kissing him softly.

"I love you too." He said kissing her back but this time with a bit of fierceness.

She pulls back breathless giggling.

"Good night love. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Christi goes up to the portrait of the fat lady and says, "Balderdash."

"Enter my dear and might I say Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes and please keep this to yourself."

"Of course dearie."

She smiles and walks into the Gryffindor common room then over to the girls dormitory then she goes and changes into her pajama's then lies on her bed. She opens the first book and attempts to read it but she can't concentrate on the book all she could really focus on was what Malfoy had said. She knew he was sincere in what he said with him not meaning it and with it slipping out. In the year they had been together she had seen him changing slowly. She smiled. She knew once people found out they were going to be shocked but even more so her sister, Harry and Ron.

"Password?" the portrait asks Draco.

"Cockroach cluster." He said.

"Enter." Drones the portrait opening.

Draco walks in only to be stopped by a voice yelling at him.

"YHOOO! EXCUSE ME! BLONDE BOY!" came the shrilling voice of Rita Skitter.

"What?" he asks turning around.

"I need your help sugar. I need Intel on Dumbledore. So I need you and your Slytherin friends to help me with that."

"Get it yourself. I'm no one's messenger." He says.

"Well if you don't help me I'll publish the sweet little picture of you and that little Gryffindor girlfriend of yours. I already had the article written. It just needs to be published." She smirks pulling it out and showing him.

"I don't scare easily."

"But your little girlfriend does. So if you don't want this getting published you'll help me. Especially if you don't want your father seeing this."

Draco growls.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. But you leave her out of this."

"Pleasure doing business with you." She says and walks off.

Draco sighs and he goes up to the boys dormitory then he goes and lies down on his bed. He knew it would take a lot for Christi to forgive him but he knew she would forgive him and not hold it over him.

Draco looks up as the door opens and he sees Crabbe and Goyle walking in.

"Where have you two buffoons been?"

"The Great Hall." Crabbe said.

"Always stuffing your faces. Despicable." He said rolling his eyes.

"We were hungry."

Draco sighs and just ignores them.

₤3 days later₤

Three days had passed and it was now Monday and Christi couldn't find anything in the books so she returned them and hoped Cedric came up with the answer and told Harry the answer to the egg.

At the moment Christi and Draco were in a lone hallway and Draco was leaning against it with Christi eloped in his arms and they were just enjoying the peacefulness around them and just being with each other.

"Yhooo! Draco!" Skitters calls trying to get his attention.

He groans and looks up at her.

"What!"

"I returned to my office after our little chat the other day and I put the article down and it seems to have gotten lost but I found it." She said handing him the paper in her hand.

He looks and he growls deeply seeing the front page.

"What is it?" Christi asks worriedly as she's never seen him this upset.

"She approached me the other day demanding I help her get info on Dumbledore and if I didn't she would publish this. I told her what she wanted to hear and now this." He said handing her the paper.

"BLOODLY HELL! My sister is going to be ballistic when she sees or hears or even both about this and not to mention Ron and Harry."

"what do Potter and Weasley have to do with this?"

"They're like brothers to me. Oh bloodly hell." She says.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Draco sneers.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat before class. I can't afford a detention by Snape." She says grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Alright." He nearly growls.

They walk away and she looks at him.

"I know you have Quidditch practice today. I'll come and watch you practice if I can lose Hermione, Ron and Harry long enough." She said.

He nods as they get stopped by Hagrid.

"Well hello there! Rumor around school is that you two are a couple. I can clearly see its true." The loveable teddy bear like giant said.

"Morning Hagrid. Yes, we are. God only knows if you know the entire schools knows. Have you seen Hermione, Ron and Harry?" she asks.

"I sure have. They're looking for you. Might I say they looked mighty mad."

"Ah great. Where were they?"

"Just out in the courtyard."

"Thanks Hagrid see you later."

"I really hope we don't get spotted or Hermione will release her wrath and trust me. I've seen it before. It's not a pretty sight."

"What about Weasley and Potter?"

"I have no idea. I'm not planning on finding out." She said as they approached the courtyard.

"Okay so far no sight of them. So far so good." Christi said.

"Stop right there!" Hermione said from right behind them.

They stop and Christi turns and smiles at her sister sweetly.

"Good morning 'Minoe!" Christi says smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't 'Good morning 'Minoe' me! DRACO MALFOY! REALLY!" she asks furious.

"It's not really a big deal Hermione." Christi says.

"It is a big deal." Ron said.

"Ron shut up!" Hermione and Christi said in unison.

"Gr…Hermione what is your problem? As long as your sister is happy that's what should matter and not who she's dating."

"Stay away from my sister Malfoy."

"No and besides she's not your sister." He said then cursed. He let it slip.

Hermione sees red and punches him in the face breaking his nose and a few of her knuckles.

"HERMIONE!" Christi yells then looks at Draco.

"Okay that second part you will explain to me later. Right now let's get you to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at your nose."

"Hermione I can't believe you're not happy for me and that goes for the same for you two." Christi growls at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Tilt your head back and I'll get you over to the hospital wing." She said.

"Okay." He groans as she guides him over to the hospital wing passing Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger, Mister Malfoy what happened?" he asks following the pair and pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve and passing it to Draco.

"My sister hit him."

"Because of the two of you courting each other?" he asks.

"Yes, Professor." Christi said as they arrived and Dumbledore opened the door from them.

"Madam Pomfrey, will you take a look at Mister Malfoy's nose?"

"Of course. Right over here child."

Christi takes Malfoy over to the cot and sits him down.

"Well it's broken. I'm going to have reset it." She said slipping on a pair of gloves then gently grasping his nose in between her thumb and pointer finger.

"On the count of three." She said.

"One…two…three." She said resetting it making him yell out then she sets some gauze up his nose to help stop the bleeding then she put something over the bridge of his nose to keep it from in place from her resetting it.

"The bleeding should stop in a days since your nose is broken. Now it's going to be bruised and swollen for a few days. Just make sure to ice it to keep the swelling down to a minimum." Madam Pomfrey said as Hermione, Ron and Harry walk in.

"Madam Pomfrey, you need to look at Hermione's hand. It's really swollen and turning black and blue." Ron said.

"I can't believe you've been running around my back with the likes of him after everything he's done." Hermione growled at her sister.

"Hermione leave me alone! You broke my boyfriends nose. Just leave me alone!" Christi hisses.

"Miss. Granger, Mister Malfoy, I'll inform your professors you'll be out of your classes for the rest of the day. I'll have your missed work brought to you later tonight."

"Thank you Professor." Christi said as Madam Pomfrey comes out with ice for Draco and then goes and tends to Hermione's hand.

Christi and Draco head down to the lake and walk along the shore.

"Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'll be fine. I knew your sister had one hell of a right hook but I never knew she could break anything."

"Me neither. Now about what you said. What do you mean we're not sisters?"

"I promised I wouldn't say."

"Well you already did. Now tell me."

He stops and sighs.

"You're adopted." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm what!"

"You're adopted." Sighs Draco.

"But how? Why!"

"I came across your family's history while doing research on the first wizarding war. You're parents were a little older than us when they had you. They were part of the army fighting against the Dark Lord. They were both in Gryffindor as well. They didn't want to give you away but it was the best thing. So they got in contact with the Granger's who thought they were unable to conceive so they adopted you. But it took the nine months and Hermione was born the day the adoption was finalized Hermione and you were born on the same day but she was born just minutes prior to you so they still went the adoption but they raised you two as twins. Dumbledore found out that I knew and swore me to keep it to myself so I have. He wanted you to find out on your own but it was kinda hard now."

"Where are my birth parents?" she asks.

"Died in the war. The Dark Lord used a killing curse on them both."

"I have a feeling that Snape is going to be pissy that we missed positions." She said changing the subject unwilling to accept what she had just been told.

"A feeling? He is going to be pissy." He said as Cedric Diggory approached them.

"Hey Granger. Malfoy." He said then adds, "So the rumors are true about you two."

"Yea, they are." Malfoy said.

He didn't like the way Diggory looked at her. It was no secret he liked her and not to mention him tutoring her in Professor Sprout's class didn't make things better.

"Are you ready to tackle today's Herbology lesson?" he asks.

"I actually didn't go to class today. I was in the hospital wing with Draco. My sister broke his nose when she found out."

"Well I could take you over what your lesson was today so that you don't fall behind. You've been improving quite well in the class; it would be a shame for you to fall behind."

"Sure, that would be great. I'll meet you in the library in let's say fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, I may be a little late. I'm going to pick up your lesson and homework." He said.

She nods as he heads off.

"I don't like him." Draco said.

"He's nice and besides I was failing Sprout's class before now I'm passing it thanks to him. Now we have fifteen minutes and a few more before I have to meet him. Now do you want to spend it being jealous or making out?" she asks with a grin.

He smirks and guides her over to a tree and gently pushes her against it.

He starts kissing her neck and he sucks and gently bites the side of her neck making her squeal and giggle.

"Just a little warning to Cedric to keep his paws off." He mutters against her neck.

She sighs tangling her fingers in his blonde mane.

He pushes his hips into hers making her moan softly.

"Draco." She moans softly as a warning.

"I know." He said kissing her lips.

When their lungs started screaming for air they pull back and look at each other breathing heavily.

"We should start heading to the library." She said.

He nods and pulls back taking her smaller hand in his then laces their fingers together and they head over to the library.

Just as they get there they see Cedric approaching.

"I'll see you when you finish." Draco said.

She nods and kisses him quickly then she and Cedric head inside.

"So a love bite?" he asks spotting the love bite on her neck.

"Yea. He's kinda territorial." She giggles.

Cedric grins.

"So I figured out what the next task is."

"Really! Oh that's great Cedric!"

"Thanks, and I told Harry so he's figured it out as well. So the clue said that it would concern the thing that we would "sorely miss"." He said.

"That's interesting. I wonder what it could mean."

"Who knows but I know the number one thing I would sorely miss and that would be you."

She smiles and says, "That's really sweet."

"I'm also required to go to the Yule Ball since I'm a champion and I was wondering would you be my date? I mean I would understand if you want to go with Draco but we can go as friends. I mean I just…." He said as he started to ramble.

"Cedric, calm down. Let me see what my plans are and then I'll get back to you okay?" she said.

He nods and smiles at her.

She smiles back and grabs her notebook and quill.

"So lets get onto the lesson." He said.

She smiles and nods.

Two hours later they were finished and they head out.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"See you later." Christi said going over to Draco who was waiting at the end of the hall.

"What did you two talk about?"

"My lesson and about the Triwizard Tournament. He figured out the next task. It concerns something he will 'solely miss'. Then he asked me to the Yule Ball as friends. I told him I would have to see what my plans are."

"Why didn't you tell him no!" he asks as calmly as he could.

"Babe, calm down. I don't know my plans yet and besides he's a good friend and he's helping me pass Herbology. I kinda owe him for helping me pass that class and besides if I get my grades up in a few other classes I may become a Perfect one day and head girl then I can let you into the dorms when we want a little fun together at night." She said kissing his cheek.

"You mean…"

"In the future, yes. But not right now."

He playfully growls and plants yet another love bite on her neck.

"If you keep this up my entire neck is going to be covered in love bites."

"That's my plan." He chuckles as they head toward the Slytherin common room to hang out.

They were granted permission from Dumbledore for them to enter each others common rooms.

Getting there Draco gives the password and they enter the common room and they stretch out on the couch with Draco leaning against the arm of the couch and Christi leaning against his chest in between his legs.

"Finally some alone time." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know." She said snuggling into his arms.

"So for the holidays. How about I take you to meet my parents?"

"Does this have to do with Cedric asking me to the Yule Ball?"

"No." he lies.

"Liar!" she laughs.

"Alright fine. Yes it's because of that."

"Well over the holidays isn't such a good idea. I mean that's a time for family's to be together and besides the Yule Ball sounds like fun. I say we go."

"How about we bargain? We stay here for the holiday's but you spend the summer with us and meet my parents before summer vacation."

"Deal. If you don't get territorial if I go with Cedric to the Yule Ball. Just as friends." She said.

"I don't know. I don't like the way Diggory looks at you and everything."

"Alright how about this. I go with Cedric and do all the things with him that need to be done then we can have the rest of the night together."

"Deal." He said.

She smiles and kisses him softly.

They were talking softly and she nodded off on him and she started shivering.

Draco gently shift and pulls out his wand and looks over and sees a blanket draped over the back of an arm chair and he quietly says, "Wingardium Leviosa" then flicks his wrist and brings the blanket over to them and once he got it over them he releases the spell and drapes it over them. He allows himself to nod off holding her close to him to a peaceful sleep.

§Next Morning§

Crabbe and Goyle comes down and see Christi and Draco sound asleep on the couch and they look shocked.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy! The rumors are true! You're dating a mudblood! A Gryffindor mudblood no less!" Crabbe yells causing them to wake up and Christi jump and fall off the couch.

"Ouch." She says rubbing her tailbone of where she fell hiding the tears in her voice. Even thought she knew she comes from a family of 'pure-blood' witches and wizards it still hurt as she was raised by muggle's and all her life she thought she was just that. A mudblood.

"What the bloody hell Crabbe! Yelling like that!" Draco growls at him then adds, "AND SHE'S NOT A MUDBLOOD! SHE'S ADOPTED AND SHE'S PURE-BLOOD!"

"What time is it?" Christi asks.

"Breakfast is just starting." Goyle said.

"Ugh. I need a shower and to get change." She says yawning.

"Alright. If you give me five minutes I'll walk you over there." She nods and gets up rubbing her tailbone.

"But first we're stopping to get that looked at." He said making her smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to be sore for a few days."

He sighs nods.

"I promise if I'm not better in a week I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey."

"Three days."

"Deal." She said.

He nods and he goes up to the dorm and quickly gets ready for the day.

True to his word he was back down in the common room five minutes later to find Christi standing the uncomfortably with maybe a dozen Slytherin girls in there having her cornered.

"Hey! Leave her alone." He says.

"But…" they all start.

"No! Leave her alone right now."

They all back off and he goes over to her and throws his arm around her shoulders and they head over to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you want to wait in the common room?" she asks as she gives the password and they see Hermione, Ron and Harry all in there.

"Sure." He said.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll be quick."

"Take your time."

"I will and please play nice. I am really not in the mood to see McGonagall this early." She said to everyone in the room.

"I can't promise but I'll try." Draco said.

She smiles.

"That's all I ask for." She said kissing him quickly then heads to the dormitories.

Once they made sure Christi was completely out of ear shot Ron, Harry and Hermione all look at him.

"You are going to stay away from Christi." Ron said standing up and grabbing his wand getting ready to attack if need be.

"As long as she's happy I'll be with her. Until the moment she tells me to leave her alone I'll be with her as much as she wants." Draco said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you will stay away from my sister." Hermione said getting in his face.

"No."

"Malfoy how's the nose?" Harry asks.

"Broken Potter." He spits. He was not in the mood to be asked stupid questions.

"And it'll stay that way if you don't use your ears for once" Harry says being a smartass smirking.

"And what part of 'until she tells me to leave alone' don't you three understand? Bloody hell." He says rolling his eyes.

"Just leave my sister alone." Hermione says.

"Make me Granger." He said.

"Didn't me breaking your nose last night tell you something?"

"It tells me of how much of a bitch you are."

Ron and Harry grab her and hold her back as Christi comes down and sees.

"Okay whoever started it I don't care! If you three can't be happy for me then just leave me the bloody hell alone. Especially you Hermione. I really thought you would be happy for me. But I guess I was wrong. I'm happy that I'm adopted. That means I don't have to have anything the fuck to do with you." Christi said as she slipped her hand into Draco's and they walked out.

"I'm sorry about them. I really hoped they would be happy for me, but I guess not." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks smearing her eyeliner and mascara.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't cry." He said stopping and using the sleeve of his rob to gently wipe the tear streaks off of her face.

She smiles and leans into his touch. She remembered the day they started dating. He had said something to her that infuriated her and she got in his face yelling at him and out of nowhere he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as they continue their way over to the Great Hall.

"The first time you kissed me and which was the day we started dating as well."

Draco laughs remembering that day clearly as well.

They walk into the Great Hall and everyone who was in there abruptly stops talking and looks at them.

"They're all staring at the Slytherin "Prince" and the "sister" of the Gryffindor know it all." Christi said.

"Who cares. Let them stare."

She smiles as they grab a spot and they fill their plate and glasses.

"How did you sleep?" he asks biting into his bacon.

"Very well. The best I've slept in a long time."

"That's because it was with me." He says smirking.

"Maybe." She smiles.

They finish up and they head to their first class of the day which was Positions with Snape.

They go and sit in the back of the class not paying attention to Snape instead they sat there passing notes on parchment back and forth.

_**Do you want to ditch class?**_

_How are we going to do that?_

_**Fake sick.**_

_What are we going to do?_

_**Wonder the grounds. Maybe find a secluded spot and make out.**_

_Alright. Watch the master at work! _

She wraps her arms around her abdomen and cries out.

"Ow!" she cries.

"Miss. Granger, do you have a reason for disturbing my class?"

"A horribly upset stomach, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy take her to the hospital wing." Snape said.

"Yes, Professor."

They both gather their belongings and head out. Once down the corridor and they know that Snape won't hear them they start laughing.

They head out into the courtyard and down to the lake.

They sit on the edge and talk.

"I can't believe he believed that! It's crazy!" she laughs.

"Tell me about it." Draco says pulling her into his side.

They just sit there in a comfortable silence until.

"Cutting class. You'll never make Perfect or Head Girl like this. Especially if you're dating scum like him." Hermione said coming up behind them breaking the comfortable silence.

"Did you hear anything Draco?" Christi asks completely ignoring Hermione.

"I don't believe so. Must have been a bird or something." He said.

"Must have been." She grins.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione says throwing her hands up and storming off.

Christi bursts out laughing along with Draco.

"I wonder what the next task is. The egg said that it will have something to do with the thing you will 'solely miss'. What do you think it could be?" she asks.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Well I'll guess in a few months when the second task comes around." She said.

₤Later that evening₤

Christi and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

As they go to sit down Snape stops them.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing here at the Slytherin table I thought you were ill?"

"She's with my Professor."

"I'm fine now, Professor. It was just some server cramping." She said.

She wasn't lying she was cramping as she was getting her time of the month.

"There are rules. Ms. Granger return to the Gryffindor table at once or I will deduct fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes Professor." She said and went over to the Gryffindor table.

She goes and sits away from Harry, Ron and Hermione and well to be honest most of her friends. She was being shunned for dating Malfoy.

She sighs and just eats her dinner alone. She hated that people didn't understand that she knew him really well and he wasn't the pompous twit everyone thought he was.

After dinner everyone heads to their dorms and Christi goes back with Draco and they fall asleep on the couch in the Slytherin common room like the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanna thank GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy and nebula2 for their help on this chapter when i got stuck at certain points! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Champions and their dates were lining up outside the doors leading into the Great Hall preparing for the Yule Ball and Cedric smiled as Christi walked up with Malfoy who was scowling slightly. His nose had healed incredibly and he was fine. A few weeks after the news had broken about her and Draco her friends started talking to her again and she wasn't shunned anymore. She had just requested her own room in the girls dorm so she had her own room since then as she still wasn't on speaking terms with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Wow! You look…ummm fantastic!" Cedric complements.

"Thank you, Cedric." She says going pink in the cheeks.

Her light brown hair was pulled back looking elegant French Twist up-do and her make-up was done perfectly which complimented her orange colored dress with a flower on her left shoulder {it was part of the dress}and then in the back the thin straps criss-crossed in the back forming an X and showing lots of skin.

"Watch it Diggory." Draco said.

"Remember the agreement." Christi said looking at him.

Draco snorts.

"I'll see you inside. Diggory keep your hands to yourself."

"Draco." Christi said with a warning tone as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy come up dressed for the occasion.

"Draco." Lucius said.

"Father." He said.

"Draco, my boy." Narcissa said hugging him.

"How are you mother?"

"I'm good. Who is this lovely young lady?" she asks.

"This is Christi. My girlfriend."

"Oh she's beautiful. Beautiful bright green eyes. They must compliment that forest green of the house color." Narcissa said.

Draco bites his tongue.

"I'm actually in Gryffindor." She said nervously biting her lower lip.

Lucius looks disgusted and Cissy just puts a poker face on as they head into the Great Hall and both Christi and Draco let out the breath they had been holding.

"That went well." Ron snickered who was Fleur Delacour's date to the Yule Ball.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco said as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Champions and their dates be ready to enter! All others go inside and find a seat please." she says.

"I'll see you inside." Christi told him.

"Alright, and we may…."

"Have to sit with your parents. You've reminded me about a hundred times tonight."

"Sorry, nervous." He said.

"It's alright. Go." She said as he walked inside and she went over to Cedric.

"Nervous?"

"About what?"

"Sitting with the Malfoy's or dancing with me?"

"Both. Just don't drop me or this will turn into a huge brawl."

"I promise I won't drop you." He says as they start walking in.

Everything goes off without a hitch and after everything is done with the champions Christi heads over and smiles at Draco as he stands and pulls her seat out for her. Once she takes a seat he gently pushes her seat in and Lucius looks at her.

"So how long have your and Draco been courting each other?" Cissy asks.

"Mother, please." Draco says.

"So?" Cissy asks looking at Christi and ignoring her son.

"Well umm…" she said as Harry comes over.

"Excuse if I may. But I was wondering if I may steal Christi for a bit. I just need a quick word with her on a personal matter."

"Go ahead Potter." Draco said.

Christi shoots him a thankful glance then says, "Excuse me."

She gets up and follows Harry out.

"So what's up?" she asks.

"I'm sorry. I was being an ass. I see you're really happy with M…Draco. If he makes you happy then I'm happy. I just want you to be happy. You're like a little sister to me."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me."

"No problem so how's it going with the future in laws."

"Nerve wreaking! They hate me and they just keep staring at me like I'm some horribly ill person."

Harry chuckles.

"Well there's just a few more hours left and who knows maybe you can sneak out like you did in Snape's class that day after Hermione broke M…Draco's nose."

"HARRY YOU'RE A GENUIS!" Christi says kissing his cheek.

He chuckles and hugs her.

"I'll talk to Ron and Hermione and get them to loosen up on you."

"Thanks." She said as they headed back inside.

Christi goes back over to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect." She smiles.

"Good." He said.

"So before we were interrupted. How long have you two been dating?" Cissy asks.

"Almost a year." Draco said.

"And we weren't informed!" Lucius said.

"I was trying to protect her."

"Protect her from what Draco?"

"I was raised by muggle's I was adopted by the Granger's. So I thought I was muggle born. That is why. He was protecting me from getting hurt. But I'm really a pure-blood. My parents we're only sixteen and seventeen when they had me. They did what was best for me and I'm damn proud of them for that. They fought in the war against the Dark Lord. He killed my parents."

"Right. The Granger's thought they were unable to conceive so that adopted a child but ended up conceiving later on but still adopted you and had the other girl and raised you two as twins."

"Correct. Now if you excuse me, I've suddenly lost all interest in tonight. Good evening." She said and got up then walked away.

Draco gets up without a word and goes to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Cissy asks.

"After my girlfriend to make sure she's alright."

Draco walks out and Harry quickly follows.

"What's going on? Christi ran out of here in tears."

"Something my parents said to her." Replies Draco.

Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

**§February 23th§**

"I wonder what the second task is for tomorrow. I'm really curious." Christi said as she and Draco walked to Potions.

The events at the Yule Ball long forgotten. The Malfoy's had long to come accept Draco and Christi dating.

"Everyone is." He said as they walked into the classroom.

Draco had gotten Christi two dozen pink roses and some nice jewelry for Valentine's Day.

She had gotten him a case for his wand so that when they weren't in school he had somewhere to put it where it was safe.

**§The Second Task- February 24th§**

During their first class of the day Professor McGonagall had called Christi out and told her to report to Dumbledore's office causing Harry and Draco to look at her strangely and she just shrugged.

She arrives in Dumbledore's office and sees Ron, Hermione, and Gabrielle.

"Professor? Christi asks.

Instead of answering Dumbledore mutters an enchanted sleep spell on them is the last thing Christi remembers.

**₤Docks₤**

"Champions to the ready!" Dumbledore says.

They get ready and on the signal they dive into the water and in search of the things they will 'solely miss'.

Swimming down Harry arrives first and sees them and more importantly he sees Christi there. His eyes widen and he waits to see if Cedric shows up at all.

Viktor and Fleur show's up and rescue Hermione and Gabrielle but Cedric is nowhere to be found. Freeing Ron and grabbing him Harry goes to rescue Christi but the merpeople stop him.

"She's my friend too."

"Only one." The merpeson hisses.

Harry shoves it off and blasts the tail that Christi was tied to. Once she was free he grabs her and pulls her and Ron to the surface.

Breaking the surface Ron gasps for breath but Christi remains silent and that worries Harry.

"Can you swim?" Harry asks Ron.

"Yea."

"Then swim. Christi isn't breathing." Harry said.

Getting over to the docks Dumbledore rushes over and helps pull Christi out of the water as Draco pushes his way through to get down as he was at the top of the stands. If he had known that was why she got called to Dumbledore's office he wouldn't have let her go.

"She's not breathing." Harry says panting to catch his breath.

Cedric looks on worried.

By the time Draco got down there Harry and Cedric were doing CPR on here. Harry was doing the chest compressions and Cedric was giving the breaths.

By the fourth time Christi sits up coughing up lungs full of water and gasping to breath.

Draco pushes his way through over to her and he pulls his coat, scarf and class robe off and drapes them over her shoulders then he pulls her into his arms and rubs her to get her warm as she's shivering violently.

"Thank you." Draco said looking at Harry and Cedric.

"You're welcome, even though she doesn't deserve you, you're welcome." Cedric said handing Draco his towel.

"How do you feel Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asks.

"Frozen." She says hoarsely.

"let's get you to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

She nods as Draco lifts her up and holds her shivering form close.

Hermione looks up.

"Is my sister okay?"

"She nearly drowned." Harry said.

A few hours later Christi was warmed up and dry and sleeping soundly in the hospital wing. They just wanted to make sure she was alright before letting her go.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Draco who sitting next to Christi in a chair looks and sees Hermione coming.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize to my sister. I'll stay with her until she comes to. You should go and get changed and something to eat."

"Thanks. Madam Pomfrey said not to upset her too much."

She nods as he gets up and leaves.

She takes his seat as Christi wakes up.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came here to apologize. The way he ran down when Harry rescued you. He clearly loves you. There's no doubt. I'm sorry I took so long to see that and for everything."

Christi smiles.

"Apology accepted and what happened? I don't really remember. The last thing I remember is going into Dumbledore's office and having some spell or something be put on us. Then the next thing is Cedric and Harry doing CPR on me."

Hermione goes on to explain everything.

"So I'm the thing Cedric would miss the most?"

"Yea." Hermione said.

**§Next Morning§**

Christi wakes up and finds Draco waiting for her to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Great. Hey I need to go and see Cedric. I'll be quick and I'll meet you for breakfast. I promise. I just need to thank him for yesterday. I can thank Harry later when I see him in Herbology." She said as she quickly went behind the separator then changes quickly.

She comes out brushing her hair. Once she finishes that she tosses all of her belonging into the bag.

"Okay. I'll save you seat." He said as they walked out and went their separate ways.

But before that he pulled her in for kiss.

"Ahem." They heard behind them.

They turn and see Dumbledore standing there smiling.

"I see you're feeling much better Miss. Granger."

"Much Professor." She smiles.

"Where are you two off this morning?"

"I'm off to find Cedric." Christi says.

"I'm going to breakfast." Draco says.

"You two have a good day."

"You too Professor." They said.

Christi goes over where the Hufflepuff dormitories and finds Cedric coming out of there.

She smiles and runs over to him and hugs him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said.

He chuckles and hugs her back.

"You're welcome. If I had known what the task was yesterday I would have forfeited. I would have never out you in danger like that." He said.

"Cedric…" she starts but gets cut off.

"No Christi you nearly drowned. I'm sorry." He said.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this; you and Harry are both the reason why I'm still here."

He sighs and nods.

"Better?" she asks.

"I guess." He said.

"Cedric." She said with a forceful tone.

"Alright. I'll stop beating myself up. Now let me walk you to breakfast and before Draco starts suspecting anything."

"Trust me. He's so freakin' whipped you wouldn't believe it!" Christi laughs.

Cedric bursts out laughing as they walk into the Great Hall and Draco looks over and Cedric sees him and starts laughing even harder he nearly falls over.

Christi smirks and looks over at him. She goes over to Draco and kisses him.

"What's he laughing at?"

"Just a comment I made that apparently is hilarious."

"ohh." He said.

"Yup. Now let's eat." She said.

The day went uneventful and Christi and Draco were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room with Ron glaring at them.

"Ron get over it. They're not breaking up anytime soon." Hermione says.

"I can't believe you're okay with this rubbish!" Ron said.

"Get over it Weasley. Who knows I just might marry her one day." Draco said making her smile go and pink in the cheeks and Hermione giggle.

"Changing the subject. You nervous for the final task?" Christi asks.

"Nervous isn't the word for it."

"You'll do fine. Besides you and Cedric are tied for first." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said.

"It's late. I'm going to bed. Night." Christi said getting up.

"Yea me too. Good night." Draco said.

"Night." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

A while later everyone heads to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Triwizard Tournament was over now. Harry had won but at the expense of Cedric being killed by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harry ported back crying and yelling that He was back and that He had killed Cedric. Hermione had turned into Ron's chest crying and Christi had turned into Draco. No one could believe that He was back and that He had murdered Cedric.

At the moment Christi, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team were at the funeral along with all of Cedric's friends, teachers, Dumbledore, Hagrid and a handful of Hufflepuff kids.

Christi and Hermione kept looking over at Cedric's father, Amos Diggory and his wife. They held each other hands giving each other comfort. Draco had an arm around her shoulders and Harry had an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Draco knew he had a choice to make. Either fight against the Dark Lord or fight with him and lose Christi and the possible future they have together.

The funeral ends and they head over to the Diggory home for food and drinks.

Mrs. and Mr. Diggory come over to the small group of five.

"Harry." Amos said softly.

"Yes, Mr. Diggory?"

"We want to thank you for bringing back his body to us. We appreciate it."

"I was just respecting his wishes." Harry said.

They both nod and head over to their other guests.

People started slowly leaving and all the students had to head back to school so they all head back to school.

The entire school was solemn and quiet.

Days passed before school life started to get back to normal. School was ending meaning students graduated, new students came in it was a never ending cycle.

"Are you ready to head to Malfoy Manner and for an enjoyable summer?" Draco asks Christi as they board the train.

"Yea. It's going to be good to get away from Hogwarts for a few months." She said.

"It will be good for all of us. You better write me. Everyday." Hermione said hugging her "sister".

"I will as long as you will. That goes for you two as well." Christi said addressing Ron and Harry.

"We will." Harry said answering for himself and Ron causing Ron to grumble.

"Good." She said as they all got onto the train.

Christi and Draco headed into a compartment and they sat….well Draco sat down. Christi lied down and put her head in his lap. He smiles and runs his fingers softly through her hair sending her to sleep.

He smiles softly. She hadn't been sleeping much ever since the final task in the Triwizard Tournament so hopefully this long trip back to the train station she'll sleep through it.

He leans his head back and nods off himself.

He was startled when a soft knock came on the door.

He looked and saw the elderly lady who sold the snacks standing there.

"Snack dreary for you or the young lady?"

"No thanks." He said.

She nods and heads back off.

Christi stirs and sits up stretching.

"Hey how did you sleep?"

"Great. How much longer?"

"About forty-five minutes." He said.

She nods and sits up and lies her head on his shoulder.

"Draco?" she says softly as she reaches for his hand.

He smiles and he takes her hand into his and laces their fingers together.

"Yes?" he asks.

"If it comes to it. Comes to another war and we have to fight. Which will you chose? I mean I know Slytherin is known for evil but you're not evil. You're good. You just mask it." She says.

"Before we started dating my answer would have been. Fight with the Dark Lord. Go and get my Death Eater mark and go on with my life. But now. But now I have you and us to think about and what will happen to us. Hell even to me. My father would be furious if I go against the Dark Lord. But I don't want to lose you either. I was serious about what I said."

"Huh? Serious about what?"

"The comment I made after your near drowning. About wanting to marry you possibly one day."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. That is the sweetest thing you have ever said!" she smiles leaning up and kissing him softly.

All of the sudden they were leeched forward into the seat in front of them as the train came to a sudden stop.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yea, my right wrist just hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine." She said as Crookshanks came bolting in and jumping into her arms.

"Isn't that Hermione's cat?"

"Yea. I wonder what he's doing down here. I know Cinnamon is locked in his cage and is with all the other animals." Christi said referring to her Tabby cat.

"So the question is why did the train stop and why is Crookshanks loose?" he said just as Cinnamon came bolting in and leaped right into Draco's arms.

All of the sudden they heard a few of the other Slytherin's laughter. Mainly Crabbe and Goyle.

They come running up and smirk.

"Hey Malfoy. Pretty good prank huh? Releasing all the cats and mice."

"No." he said scratching Cinnamon behind his ears making him purr like an engine.

The conductor comes walking up.

"We're just experiencing some technically difficulties. We'll be moving again in a few minutes. And you two are coming with me for releasing the animals." The conductor said dragging Crabbe and Goyle off.

"I am going to bring Crookshanks to Hermione. Him and Cinnamon don't get along."

"Okay. I'll keep him busy." Draco said setting the cat on the seat next to him and continues to scratch him.

Pulling into the station the students get off and go and greet their families. Christi and Draco spot his parents then Christi spots her parents.

"I'll be right back." She says.

He nods as he watches her run over to her adoptive parents.

He smiles as she hugs them smiling brightly and laughing.

He stood there thinking about how he was lucky to have her. She saw past the mask he wore. He didn't see things his father's way. He didn't want to insult people with name-calling; he didn't want to act all superior. He didn't want ANY of the things his father expected of him. He wanted to be himself but he couldn't. Not with his father watching him constantly. His father would surely kill him with the killing curse if he didn't do what was expected of him. He was expected to fight alongside his father, the Dark Lord, and he was expected to get the Dark Mark.

He watches as she huffs and turns and motions over to him to come over then she pointed over to her father. He nods and he walks over there nervous. It made him nervous to meet her parents. He gets over there and Christi grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

"Daddy, mum, this is Draco Malfoy my boyfriend. Draco these are my parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have an extraordinary daughter."

"He seems…admirable." Mr. Granger says looking Malfoy over.

"Daddy!" Christi sighs.

"I'm looking out for you sweetie. Have a good summer and stay safe. And don't…"

"DADDY! Ahhh! We're leaving! Before the baby pictures, which I know you carry with you, come out." She said.

"Wait baby pictures?" Malfoy asks smirking.

"Don't even think about it Draco. Don't." Christi said.

Hermione bursts out laughing.

"Hey I'll show Ron and Harry your baby pictures." Christi said shutting Hermione right up.

"We need to be going." Draco said.

"Okay well have a fun and safe summer." Mrs. Granger said hugging Christi.

"It was nice meeting you. You take care of my girl." Mr. Granger said addressing Draco.

"I will sir." He said shaking his hand.

They head over to Draco's parents and Christi sighs.

"Well that went well."

"Better than with my parents." He says.

"I agree." She said as they approached his parents.

"Draco." Lucius said not to happy.

"Father."

"How was your trip?" Cissy asks.

"Fine. There were a few technical difficulties but other than that it was fine." Draco said.

She nods as they leave the station and start heading to the Malfoy Manor.

Arriving there Christi looks out the window and is in awe.

"Something else isn't it?" Draco asks.

"Yea." She says.

They get inside and the Malfoy's house elf's come over and takes Christi and Draco's trunks upstairs.

"Tonker, you and other's watch Draco like a hawk now that he's home." Lucius says.

"Yes, master." Tonker says making Christi internally frown.

She would have to ask Malfoy about that later.

After that he gives her a quick tour and says, "If you need anything just get Tonker or one of the other elf's to get it for you."

"I'll be fine getting…"

"While you're here you're treated like Royalty." He said.

"I don't know. I mean you know Hermione and I are in S.P.E.W. it would go against it and she would kill me or at least hex me." She says hesitantly.

He goes to retaliate but she stops him.

"Okay compromise. I'll do that if you tell me why you have to be watched like a hawk." She says.

"Deal. We'll do that upstairs." He said taking her hand and they head upstairs to his room.

Walking into the room Christi gasps at the four post bed with a curtain going around it and the black and gold sheets and everything.

"Wow." She said.

He chuckles and leads her over to the window seat.

They both sit and she looks at him.

"So?" she asks.

He sighs and shows her his wrists and says, "That and I also tried a vial of the Draught of the Living Death potion, Avada Kedavra curse, but every time someone came barging in. I don't want to do what's expected of me but if I don't my father will certainly use the Avada Kedavra curse against me if I don't fight with him and the Dark Lord and receive my Dark Mark." He says softly.

"Draco, listen to me. If you don't want to do that, then don't. You can make your own choices. This is your life. He can't control your life. Don't let him do that you."

"I can't."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes you can."

"I…" he gets cut off by her kissing him.

She pulls back after a moment and looks at him.

"Yes, you can." She said.

"He nods and kisses her softly.

"I don't deserve you or anything you give me."

"Yes you do. You deserve everything that you get. Draco you're a good person you just mask it with what is expected of you. Don't do what's expected of you because you will never be happy. You have to do what you want to do and if that means fighting against the Dark Lord then so be it. Me, Hermione, Harry and hopefully Ron will all be right there with you fighting against him. We'll over come him and we'll all live safe from him one day." She said.

He smiles and pulls her close to him.

"So on a lighter note. Our future."

"I can see us being together for a long time. I can see use getting married. I don't want to let you go. This past year you've made me a better person and a happier person at that. I haven't been this happy in ages." He says.

"Me too. I can see us getting married and having wonderful kids." She says.

She smiles and kisses him.

Draco slips his hand behind her neck and tangles his hand in her hair as she slips her hands into his blonde hair.

He shifts them so that her legs are around his waist and he stands walking over to his bed and lying them down never missing a beat with the kiss. He shifts so that he's resting on his forearms so that he doesn't crush her. He reluctantly pulls back when his lungs start burning from the lack of oxygen.

Both were panting to catch their breath.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Yea." He says.

He slips an arm around her waist and rolls over so that he's lying on his back and she's lying on his chest.

She smiles and shifts so that she's lying on her side snuggled into his side. She lies her head on his shoulder and slips her arm around his defined torso. Being on the Quidditch team as a seeker had its privileges. It gave him a well defined torso.

"So what do you want to do this summer?" he asks.

"No idea. After everything that's happened I just kinda want to relax and just be with you." She said.

"Whatever you want." He said.

She smiles and yawns.

"Get some sleep. Tonker or one of the elf's will come and get us when dinner is ready." He said.

She nods and allows the weariness take over her. She drifts off as Lucius knocks on the door then walks in.

"Draco." He said.

"Father." He said.

"Are you sure about her?" he asks nodding toward Christi.

"Yes. She sees the real me. She sees past the narcissistic, evil, bastard persona."

"What does that mean?" Lucius asks.

"Nothing." Draco said looking over at Christi as she sleeps soundly in his side.

That was one thing he loved about dating her. She looked like a young child as she slept. He rarely had the chance to watch her sleep while in the school but now he had all summer just to hold her as she slept and to watch her as she sleeps.

Waking up as the morning sunshine hits her face Christi stirs and lifts her head off of Draco's chest and sees Tonker there opening the window's curtains through the sliver of the curtain on the four post bed.

"I hate it when he does that so early." Draco mutters.

"It's the third day in a row. Does he understand the words summer vacation?" she asks.

"He just cares about getting his work done."

"Mister Malfoy, Miss. Granger, it's time to wake up."

"It's too early Tonker! It's only what eight am!"

"Precisely."

"Too freaking early Tonker!" Christi grumbles.

Ignoring her comment Tonker says, "Mister Malfoy, you and your lady friend are being summoned by your parents for breakfast."

"Seriously?" Christi asks looking at Draco.

"Eight am breakfast. Mother insists. Ever since I was six."

"Bloody hell." She mutters sitting up and stretching hearing her joints pop.

Tonker leaves the room and they both get up.

"It is why too early."

Draco laughs and kisses her.

"It's been three days since we got here."

"I know but it's still too early." She says rummaging through her trunk to find a top and jeans.

Draco goes over his wardrobe and finds a pair of jeans and a cashmere shirt. He walks into the loo and gets dressed giving Christi the privacy to get changed. As he comes out he sees her pulling her top on. It was a bright pink tank top with dark wash skinny jeans.

"Well you look nice." He says.

She smiles and shakes her head as she grabs her hair brush and brushes her hair.

A knock came on the door and then opens and in comes Lucius.

"We're waiting."

"We're coming. Just give us a minute." Draco said grabbing a comb and combs his hair quickly as it was sticking up everywhere.

"Alright and are you wearing that?" Lucius asks Christi looking at her top.

"No sir." She says.

"Good, because you look like a muggle tramp." He said then left closing the door.

Draco growls and go to go after his father but Christi steps in front of him and puts her hand in the middle of his chest.

"Draco, stop. I've heard worse and been called worse. It's fine. I'm used to it." She said.

"He called…"

"I know what he called me and I'm used to it. I have been called worse. Just leave it." She said as she pulled a polo shirt over the tank top.

"Easy fix." She says as they head downstairs and into the dining area.

Walking into the dining area Lucius looks at Christi.

"Better." Was all he said as they took their seats.

"Lucius?" Cissy asks.

"She was dressed like a common muggle tramp before." He said as Tonker and three other house-elf's bring their food out.

"It looks delectable." Christi says.

"It should or all of them would be out of the job." Lucius says.

Christi just nods. She despised the way the Malfoy's treated their house-elf's. Malfoy was even starting to see the maltreatment his father did to them and he had told Christi the previous night that he was going to join the S.W.E.P. club at Hogwarts when they got back there in the fall when they started their fifth year.

"Something wrong?" Cissy asks Christi sensing her discomfort.

"Nothing." She lies easily she had lied and kept her relationship with Draco for a secret for almost a year so she was easily used to it.

Cissy nods.

"What are you plans today?" Lucius asks.

"Go to the cinema and see a flick." Draco said.

"What flick?" Cissy asks.

"Butterfly Kiss." Draco said.

His parents nodded and the rest of breakfast was silent.

Once they finish Christi and Draco go and head back upstairs.

"I don't think I'll get used to the silence during breakfast. I'm so used to chatter."

"Tell me about it. After being at school all year."

"Yea even at home me we talk during breakfast." Christi says as she ties her hair up and does her make-up quickly.

Once she finishes Draco smiles and goes over wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her.

She sighs contently into the kiss as he pushes her against one of the posts on the bed. He pulls his lips from hers and moves his kisses to her jaw, then to her neck. He smirks against her skin and leave a love bite there making her squeal and giggle.

"Shh." He chuckles.

"Sorry." She giggles softly squirming under his touch as he moves his hands to her sides then her hips pulling her closer to him as he lifts her left leg up to his hip holding her leg up behind her knee.

"You know we…" he said pushing his hips into hers.

"Don't even say it. Why are you always thinking about shagging?" she asks.

"I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect?"

She giggles and shakes her head.

"Remind me why I love you again." She says laughing causing him to laugh and kiss her again.

"That's why." He says breaking the kiss.

"Good kisser, smartass, and so much more." She giggles as a smaller house elf, Lucy, comes out from cleaning the loo.

"Oh! Mister Malfoy, Miss. Granger, I am so very sorry!" she said ducking her head.

"Lucy, it's alright." Christi said.

"No, no it's not." Lucy said.

"Lucy really it's fine." Christi said kneeling down to be level with her so not to intimidate her she said as the bedroom door opened and Lucius walks in and spots Christi speaking to Lucy.

"What's going on here?" he growls.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, well I…uhhh…I was just telling Lucy that it was alright. She walked in startling us and I was just telling her it was alright." Christi said nervously.

"Why?"

"Because she didn't mean too. It's not her fault."

"Of course it is. She should have said something when you two entered!" Lucius said going over and striking Lucy.

"Father stop." Draco said making Christi look up.

"What did you say boy?" he asks.

"I said stop. It's not her fault like Christi said. It happens." Draco said.

"You dare speak out of line to me boy." Lucius said striking Draco giving him a black eye.

Christi gasps and goes over and looks.

"We need to get ice on your eye now." She said.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not. Come on." She said.

He nods as they head downstairs.

"Tonker, can you please go and get ice wrapped up in a towel please?" Christi asks.

"Right away Miss. Granger." He said.

Just then an owl comes swooping in with a letter and drops it in Christi's hands.

"From Hermione. It can wait. You're more important right now." She said.

Tonker comes back with the ice and hands it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. May I ask why the kindness?"

"Because you deserve. All magical creatures deserve it. Myself and my sister have a club at school dedicated to the welfare of house-elf's." she says put the ice on Draco's eye making him wince.

"I know. I'm sorry just keep it on your eye. Fifteen minutes on then fifteen off and rotate like for a few hours." She said.

He nods and sighs.

"Thank you Miss. Granger."

"You're welcome Tonker." She says as they go outside and sit down under a tree.

"How's the eye?" she asks as he takes the ice off.

"Hurting."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut." She said softly fighting tears.

"No it's not. I'm standing up for what's right. If my father doesn't like it then so be it." He said.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"That. Is what makes me fall more in love with you each day." She says smiling moving some hair out of his face.

He smiles and leans forward and then pokes her nose making her laugh hysterically.

"Psyche." He laughs.

She rolls her eyes laughing reading Hermione's letter.

"How's your sister and things on the home front?" he asks.

"Good. All she's talking about is Ron. Those two really should get together." She laughs.

"Weasley and your sister?" he asks.

"Yea, I think they look cute together." She says.

He shudders at the thought.

"Oh that was mean!" she says giggling.

He smiles and leans against the tree putting the ice back on his eye as Tonker comes out.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss. Granger." He said.

"What is it Tonker?" Draco asks.

"Your mother and father request that you and Miss. Granger leave immediately." He said.

"Draco this is my fault." She said.

"No it's not. I chose this. I'm not doing what's expected of me. I'm doing what I want." He says.

She smiles and hugs him.

"Tonker, tell them we'll leave in the morning."

He nods and goes to do that.

"We can go to my parents. They told me in their last letter that if anything we can stay there." She said.

He nods and takes her hand and gently pulls her into his side.

Nearly a week has passed and Draco's eye was healing nicely. They were at Christi's parents now. Hermione and Mrs. Granger nearly blew a gasket. At the moment the three teenagers were walking around London enjoying a rare sunny day.

"It's gorgeous today."

"I know. We're meeting Harry and Ron at an outdoor café." Hermione said.

"Okay." They said.

When they get there Harry spots them first and sees the yellowish color Draco's eye is.

"Bloody hell. That had to be one hell of a black eye." He said.

"It was."

"Let me guess you were disowned?" snides Ron.

Ron still wasn't too keen on Draco and Christi being together.

"Bloody hell Ron what is your problem!" Christi asks.

"My problem is Malfoy. He's a jerk."

"Ron, grow up! _Draco_ is not evil. If it ever comes to a another war….."

"I'll be fighting with all of you. These past three years was all just a persona. I was doing what was expected of me but I've recently realized that if I keep that up I will never be happy. So I'm going to be myself and leave that persona behind." He said.

"Really!" Hermione asks.

He nods smiling.

"Wow. Hard to believe. Wait does my sister have something to do with this?" she asks.

"She made me realize it but it was my choice." He said.

She nods as the five of them sit down for lunch and talk about the upcoming school year.


End file.
